Welcome to Zootopia
by Mellifluous Thoughts
Summary: Nick Wilde was Zootopia's most cunning con-artist -not to mention most charming- and for most of his life, he'd spent it living in peace swindling and making money off selling illegal goods. Things had been going smoothly for him until a certain rabbit officer stepped in. Life as he knew it was going to change forever. AU! WildHopps.


**Title: Welcome to Zootopia**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue: Of Dealings and Suspicious Behaviors**

 **Summary: Nick Wilde was Zootopia's most cunning con-artist -not to mention most charming- and most of his life, he'd spent it living in peace swindling and making money off selling illegal goods. Things had been going smoothly for him until a certain rabbit officer stepped in. Life as he knew it was going to change forever. AU! FoxHopps. The ship name is something random I came up with.**

 **Pairing: Nick x Judy**

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

Flashback

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia and never will.**

* * *

"Nick! My friend, you made it."

A heavy paw landed on his shoulder roughly and he held in a wince. Turning around, Nick Wilde smirked and drawled in an nonchalant tone, "Antonio, you know I wouldn't miss your engagement party for the world."

Antonio let out a rumbling laugh, his large body shaking with him. The tiger was intimidating even when he was laughing.

"Of course, of course, it would be very unfortunate if you did." The grip on his shoulder tightened and Nick smiled tightly.

"Of course," he repeated.

Chuckling, Antonio, or Toni, stepped back while patting the fox's shoulder good-naturedly. "I'm just pulling your leg, friend. Anyways, it's refreshing to finally see you in something other than that green shirt of yours," Toni said, his grin playful.

And it was true. The fox was dressed differently from his usual outfit and was wearing a completely black suit with a green tie that matched the color of his eyes. He knew he looked good in the clothes telling by the admiring looks from the females around him.

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically, "Oh hardy har, har. Very funny, Toni."

"I know it is." Was the amused reply. And then suddenly, Toni's face changed into something dark, a look that was very familiar to Nick and he kept his expression neutral. He knew where this was headed. It was the main reason why he was here. Aside from the excellent drinks and appetizers of course.

"Did you bring what I asked?" The tiger's golden eyes flickered across the room anxiously.

"It'd be unfortunate if I didn't."

Holding out a small package, Nick discreetly handed it over. He watched as Toni stuffed it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket before pulling out a envelope that seemed to be bulging with something. It wasn't hard to guess what was inside. The fox's emerald eyes gleamed at the sight.

"It was nice doing business with you, Toni." Nick smoothly slid the envelope into the pocket of his suit pants.

Antonio gave the fox a warning look. "I trust that you won't tell anyone."

Nick responded with a mock offended look and said in an exaggerated tone of voice, "Who do you think I am?"

Grunting, the tiger gave him another look and then left after clapping him on the shoulder.

Nick waved and watched Toni leave with an aloof look that slowly dissolved into a mischievous grin once the other was gone. He patted the parcel in his pocket happily as he walked over to the ballroom's bar. "Another job well done."

Calling attention to the bartender, he ordered a glass of wine before sighing in contentment and settling against the bar. He was in the midst of counting the amount of citizens he could pickpocket when the bartender placed his drink beside him. Thanking him, he raised the glass in a salute and was about to walk away when he was stopped.

Glancing at the bartender with raised brows, he motioned for him to talk. "What's wrong, Alex?"

Alex, a badger, frowned as his gaze swept to his right briefly and then he blinked three times slowly. Nick narrowed his eyes at that. He knew what that meant. Looking around casually, he murmured under his breath, "Which one?"

The badger continued wiping the glass in his paws. "The bunny in the purple dress. She's been going around and acting real suspicious. We're thinking she's recording conversations. What do you think, Nick? Think she's a copper? I personally think she's not. After all, a bunny? A cop? Unheard of."

Nick ignored Alex's chuckles as his green eyes caught sight of the said bunny. Just as Alex had said, she was going from group to group but never participated in any of the conversations. She would merely stand there for a few moments before wandering over to the next circle of chattering guests.

He couldn't make out her features but that was going to change shortly. "There's only one real way to find out, isn't there?" Setting his drink down, the fox made his way over to his target. ' _Or prey_ ', Nick thought mirthfully. If this bunny really was a cop, things weren't going to end well for her.

His lips curled into a smirk at the thought of the reward he'd get if she did turn out to be a cop and he turned her over to Toni. Oh what fun that would be.

The night had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **I know, it's short as hell but this is only the prologue! The next chapter will be longer, I swear. On a side note, I seriously have got to stop fandom-hopping. But thIS SHIP IS SO BEAUTIFUL I COULDN'T RESIST WRITING A STORY. I literally shipped these two so hard long before I even saw the movie. My brother just kept giving me this 'wtf' look every time I fangirled over Nick and Judy. -Rolls eyes-**

 **Btw, what do you guys think about the ship name FoxHopps? I was trying to think of an official name when I suddenly thought about foxtrot and bam, the idea hit me. I'm kinda 'meh' about it since it's kinda random but I can't think of anything else. :/**

 **Anyways, hope you guys like the story and stay tuned. R &R for more!**


End file.
